1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound damping element containing an inner wall and an outer wall between which a cavity fitted with absorption material is present and which are joined to one another. Bent profiles are disposed at longitudinal edges so that a junction can be made with a similarly configured adjacent sound damping element.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent DE 44 14 201 C1 discloses a sound damping element which has an outer wall and an inner wall, between which there is a cavity filled with sound absorbing material. The outer wall and the inner wall are connected to one another, and profile portions are on the longitudinal edges. A connection is made with adjacent sound damping elements by the profile portions. Also, the profile portions are configured for an especially interlocking joining of the outer wall and inner wall. These sound damping elements are used chiefly for noise blocking in buildings, cabs, walls or the like. The absorption material in the cavity is for example mineral fibers or plastic foam, while the inner wall associated with the sound source contains openings to admit sound. Adjacent sound damping elements disposed side by side are joined together tensionally and/or interlocked. The passage of gas, such as CO.sub.2, through a wall or the like which is made up of such sound damping elements, is not easy to prevent.